Poe's Passions
by TheGoldman
Summary: Poe Dameron reflects on his secret passion.


There are four things in the entire galaxy that Poe Dameron loves above all else. Actually, five things, but flying doesn't quite count. It'd be better to say that there are four physical things in the entire galaxy that Poe Dameron loves above all else. BB-8, obviously, ranks at number one. His mother's wedding ring, and the jacket his father handed down to him, are objects two and three. The fourth thing, which he kept secret from most people, was his guitar.

It wasn't even really a proper guitar – it was a fair deal smaller than a normal guitar – but it was his. He'd had it since he was a teenager, and it had been one of the few possessions he'd managed to keep hold of throughout his time across various New Republic military bases, and later across Resistance bases. Only a few people even knew he had a guitar, and he wasn't keen to let more people know. An ace pilot and heroic leader couldn't have a sensitive side like that, after all.

General Organa knew, of course. She'd greeted him immediately after they'd relocated to D'Qar, and he'd had the guitar case stowed behind his X-Wing's seat. Upon seeing it, she'd raised a single eyebrow imperiously at him, and he'd sheepishly shrugged. Instead of reprimanding him for wasting valuable storage space – he was supposed to stow a blaster rifle in that space, not personal items – she'd smiled faintly, and asked him to play an Alderaanian song she remembered from her childhood and record it for her. He completely understood, and had sought out the lyrics on the holonet so that he could sing along to it in the recording.

Snap knew, too. They'd been housemates in the Academy, and Snap had been there to mock him through a phase when he'd been playing angst-filled music non-stop for a few weeks. He still remembered one of the songs he'd written during that time – a love ballad about a girl he'd never had the courage to approach. Idly, Poe's fingers plucked at an imaginary guitar, playing the melody in his mind.

The only other person on the base who knew Poe knew how to play guitar was Jess. They'd started flirting shortly after she joined the Resistance, and one thing had led to another. They'd dated for about two years, but she broke it off when he tried to give her his mother's ring. It had been a source of contention for a few weeks, until Snap and BB-8 had schemed together and forced them to talk about their feelings. Poe hadn't realised it, but Jess was deeply uncomfortable with commitment, and Poe's intention to make things formal had simply caused her to freak out and break up with him. Thankfully, due to Snap and BB-8's intervention, they'd managed to sort things out and remain close friends.

But she was the only person – other than his family – he'd willingly played for personally. Snap had just born the brunt of his angsty phase, he'd never played intentionally for the older man, and General Organa's request didn't count. As far as Poe was concerned, the General was family. His mother had been a friend of the Organa-Solos, and he saw her as equally a maternal figure as his own mother. Jess had been special, in many ways. She had encouraged him to play in public, but he'd been too shy about it. He had sung for her, letting his passion for her bleed into the music he played for her. Even after they'd broken up, she'd still come to his room sometimes, and they'd sit together. He'd play softly, and sometimes she'd sing along with him. Other times, she'd read, or occasionally sew – her own secret vice.

That was about to change.

He'd sent BB-8 a few minutes earlier, to deliver a message, and now sat nervously in the darkness, just out of sight of the fountain. His guitar was in his hands, and he ran his fingers over the carved starbird insignia, before flicking the pick over his fingers. Poe, struck with a sudden bout of nervousness, dropped his hand to his pocket, before sighing in relief.

It didn't take long for BB-8 to roll into the courtyard, and Poe let out a quick smile at the sight of his best friend. His eyes locked onto the man who had followed BB-8, glancing around in confusion, and his smile became even bigger for a second, before he focused. It was time.

Poe began to strum the guitar, playing a tune that he knew Finn had heard, many times. It had been playing on their first date, after all. He strode forward, and Finn smiled fondly at him. Both men sang along to the song, and BB-8 began to record the momentous occasion. Rey, for one, would want to see this moment.

At the end of the song, Poe let go of his guitar, letting it hang from its strap, and took Finn's hands in his own. The two men kissed tenderly for a moment, before Poe pulled away, and dropped to one knee. He slipped his hand into his jacket's pocket, admiring for a second the way his father's jacket fitted Finn, and pulled out his mother's ring.

-.-

AN: Decided to throw out a quick little Star Wars story here, inspired mostly by the fact that I just discovered that Oscar Isaac is actually a really good guitarist and singer.


End file.
